The use of a conventional bicycle in one's house for exercise is not basically new. The art shows numerous types of stands for supporting a bicycle for operation in a stationary condition. Such prior stands are constructed to be substantially permanently secured to a bicycle. The prior stands require removal of the axle nuts and the mounting of the stands on the axle ends for securing thereto by replacement of the nuts thereon. In most cases, the bicycle cannot be used for riding in a conventional manner without removal of the stands. In cases where they may remain secured and swing out of supporting position to enable conventional riding of the bicycle, the stands are a bulky appendage which can interfere with normal and comfortable riding operation. Moreover, they become an additional load and are unsightly from a standpoint of aesthetics.